For The Win
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Intentando huir de los caprichos de Akaito Shion, Neru se vio enfrascada en una infantil apuesta a la que ella (por no fallarle a su estúpido pero adorado orgullo) no pudo negarse. Ahora era la zorra... es decir, "novia" de Akaito; una más del montón. Lo más nauseabundo del asunto era que no podía resistirse, y que poco a poco ella estaba empezando a caer ante él. [AU. AkaitoxNeru]
1. El sexy balón de básquet

**—****Disclaimer: _Vocaloid _**es absoluta propiedad de _Crypton _y _Yamaha Corporations_, por lo que no me hago responsable de ellos y tan sólo utilizo sus personajes para mi propia diversión en este fanfic, donde sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**For the win****  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
ღ  
****•  
****•**

**Capítulo I:** El sexy balón de básquet

"_El destino es el que baraja las cartas,  
pero nosotros somos los que jugamos."  
_**—****William Shakespeare****—**

* * *

Una mañana como todas en el colegio, sólo podían sentirse los incesantes quejidos de la gran mayoría de la biomasa estudiantil, acompañadas por personales obreros que no querían ejercer sus respectivos deberes en el plantel y, de la misma forma, también acompañados inclusive por algunos profesores, que se negaban a dar clases en un salón repleto de gorilas.

Como es común en todo instituto, se repetía el cliché de siempre; sin contar ya a los quejidos, lloriqueos, los quiero-irme-a-casa y tengo-sueño, también se incorporaban las tareas, investigaciones para ser evaluadas durante la jornada, chismes entre bolitas y grupos de amistad e increíbles exámenes kilométricos por parte de la profesora de Lenguas que, en su mayoría, estaban en base a 160 puntos que debían ser evaluados en la tabla de conversión.

Vaya diversión…

A pesar de que todos los años querían volverse locos y protestar en contra de que les exprimieran litro por litro sus pocas energías —obvio sin lograr la meta objetiva, a pesar de que se propusieran al máximo—, habían otros que simplemente disfrutaban de ese panorama. Eran los llamados ratas de biblioteca o laboratorio, «nerds», locos idiotas e incluso extraterrestres; sin embargo, estos extraterrestres también llegaban a un límite como todo individuo en la vida, en el que comenzarían a sentir que su gran océano de energía se empezaba a secar.

No obstante, esa época había acabado no hace mucho en Crypton High. No es que los alumnos se hayan unificado en una excéntrica rebelión en contra de las autoridades mayoritarias del instituto, al contrario, es que ya había iniciado el período de finales.

Luego de haber finalizado el 70% de las actividades escolares, en las que entraban las evaluaciones parciales principalmente, faltaba evaluar el resto de la nota en cada materia. A tan sólo tres semanas para que finalizara el segundo trimestre, la estudiantina esperaba sin muchas ansias que comenzaran a evaluar el 30% de la nota o —popularmente denominado— exámenes de final de lapso. Luego de esta jornada, se vendrían encima las vacaciones de semana santa, que apenas estaban cerca.

Técnicamente, el período de finales era estresante por la increíble aglomeración de temas vistos durante el lapso en todas las asignaciones, las cuales debían ser repasadas. Principalmente era así porque, seguro, en la mayoría de las materias que se planeaban ver en el día de acuerdo al horario de clases, ya no tenías nada pendiente; ya sabías cuánto te había dado el 70% de la nota, ya habías presentado todas las parciales y no ibas a realizar proyectos extracurriculares o recuperativos. Al menos que no se haya cumplido con ninguno de los anteriores aspectos, entonces ibas a ir ese día a clases para algo más que presentar la prueba final del lapso que se vería en la fecha.

Ese era el lamentable caso de Neru Akita; una chica de diecisiete años, de abundante y largo cabello dorado y de brillantes ojos de un color ámbar acaramelado. Casi contaba con todas las notas, a excepción de unos cuantos recuperativos de matemática.

—Maldita —mascullaba la rubia por lo bajo—. ¿Quién diablos la habrá inventado?

Teto, su mejor amiga se reía de su pena cada vez que hablaban al respecto, y le seguía el juego.

—No lo sé, pero debía estar loco —decía—. ¿Acaso no conocía otras cosas más divertidas… como la masturbación?

Neru apenas contaba con favorables notas que pasaban de los quince puntos —en base a veinte— del lapso pasado, sin contar a las matemáticas entre ellas, puesto que a excepción de las demás asignaturas, ésta le había bajado de un trece.

Al lapso siguiente se había prometido recuperarse.

Y eso también lo había dicho el año pasado, y el pasado, y—

Algo más que obvio era que ella no se llevaba nada bien con las ridículas matemáticas. Por culpa de esa materia su promedio bajaba. Tampoco era una nerda preocupada por mantener un buen y cálido puesto entre los primeros del cuadro de honor, la cual lloraba si bajaba del segundo rango; todo lo contrario, Akita era una conformista total, su eterno lugar en el puesto ocho del cuadro de honor era algo de lo que no se podía quejar demasiado.

Materia en la cual si se preocupaba de rendir con bastante fortaleza y dedicación era Educación Física. Siempre le habían gustado los deportes, era algo inevitable en ella ver un balón y quedarse estática. Y algo que le encantaba era el voleibol.

El fresco aire que se coló por todo su ser al salir hacia el patio de la escuela le voló el cabello sutilmente, volviéndola a entrar en razón en el mundo real y, de la misma forma, haciéndole recordar que tenía los chuletones y guías en la mano y que debía seguir repasando las clases en lugar de divagar por su mente como una completa rara. Suspiró pesadamente y trató de volverse a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Para muchos otros alumnos de Crypton, en este caso el rango de los despreocupados, la actual venida del final del trimestre sólo significaba algo:

Diversión.

No sólo porque se acercaban las vacaciones de semana santa, sino también por la cálida y bien esperada llegada de los intercursos. Siempre que ocurría ese evento en el colegio, el alumnado no podía evitar enloquecer con tanta libertad fuera de las cuatro frías paredes del salón de clases, combinada igualmente por los grandiosos juegos deportivos que se celebraban durante una semana.

Una semana en la que, por extrañas circunstancias dado el caso colegial, los estudiantes se levantaban con ánimos en lugar de hacerlo con el pie izquierdo, ansiosos por llegar al instituto y vivir los intercursos.

Esa semana era perfecta, increíblemente perfecta en muchos aspectos de los cuales no solamente entraba el derecho de la libertad. El encierro en los salones de clase era frustrante, gracias a Dios todo eso se eliminaba con una simple semana en el calendario de la rutina escolar. Quizás hubiera sido por eso la razón de que gran cantidad de alumnos estuvieran quejándose, bufando e implorando que el día del comienzo de la semana deportiva diera inicio, justo unas semanas después de haber iniciado el tercer trimestre.

Y entre ellos se encontraba cierto pelirrojo de aires arrogantes.

Respondiendo al nombre de Akaito Shion, el muchacho alcanzó a ser, con sus apenas dieciocho años de vida, un popular entre todo el alumnado de su colegio por su gran talento como atleta, que cuando decía o sentía que quería algo, ese algo se hacía jurídico y luchaba por conseguirlo a costa. El deseo de la venida de los intercursos se instalaba en cada víscera de su cuerpo adolescente. No era mentira que el joven desempeñaría un importante papel como capitán del equipo de fútbol durante la semana deportiva, era esa la primera razón por la que ansiaba con todas sus ganas que se viniera la fecha. Cada año disfrutaba más participando en los juegos, pero éste lo haría más que nunca, ya que sería el capitán de su año.

Con un nuevo sentimiento de emoción naciente en su cuerpo por la espera de la semana de los intercursos, Akaito salió del salón de clases luego de recibir un extracurricular interrogativo de Historia Universal, una materia en la que no solía destacarse demasiado. Airosamente agradeció a los cielos poder haber pasado ésa parcial con un muy favorable 16. Los incesantes siseos del pasillo comenzaron a oírse a cada paso que el joven pelirrojo conseguía dar, y era que un montón de chicas se habían reunido en el pasillo sólo para ver caminar a esa escultura de muchacho.

Además de ser popular en el colegio por su fama de atleta, Akaito era mucho más reconocido por su fama de mujeriego casanova entre las señoritas que pasasen más allá de la rayita de «favorables» en su lista. Incontables muchachas habían salido con él en lo que daba del año, y eso que no habían pasado menos de tres meses desde que este comenzó; ¿y del pasado?, ni se diga, hasta perdió la cuenta del número de chicas con las que estuvo.

Ignorando un poco los comentarios y silbidos de algunas jóvenes del pasillo, Shion terminó de bajar las escaleras de la primera planta para dirigirse a los bebederos. Le provocaba tomarse una jarra entera de agua luego de estar parloteando un análisis loquísimo acerca de la Edad Antigua que se acababa de inventar para el interrogatorio de Historia Universal. Con la garganta seca, apenas pudo responder a muy pocos saludos de las jóvenes en el pasillo.

Le agradaba un poco que las chicas lo adularan tal cual adonis, pero a veces le fastidiaba o cansaba cuando se daba cuenta de que entre el montón de chicas estaban unas a las cuales había usado como un paso más que rápido, que por cierto seguían esperanzadas de que el chico se volviera a fijar en ellas para volverlas a meter en el mismo cliché que todas las jóvenes de Crypton esperaban con él. Su política consistía en no repetir con ninguna por más ardientes que fueran.

Últimamente andaba un poco liberado, y eso era peor que tener un ligue, puesto que las chicas solían unirse en una rebelión aprovechando aglomerarse entre él para implorarle que una de ellas fuese su próxima presa. Lástima que no era ninguna de ellas a la que quería para él, es más, ésta misma parecía no mostrar intereses. Y esa chica era principalmente la razón por la que últimamente andaba airado de ligues.

No era la típica modelo de _Victoria's Secret_ re-buena. Era una linda y sencilla rubia de cuerpo bastante sutil, pero sexy... muy, muy sexy y sobretodo con los tops y leggins que solía usar para Educación Física.

"Dios bendiga a los leggins".

Sonrió estúpidamente cuando la vio sentada totalmente sola en una mesa del patio del colegio. Estaba estudiando al caletre, seguramente repasando las lecciones de Matemáticas puesto que ella tendría recuperativos el día de hoy.

Y sí, hasta se sabía sus horarios.

Su nombre era Neru Akita, habían estudiado un par de años juntos, pero ese los habían separado de una manera u otra. Como gran amante de los caramelos, no pudo evitar relamer sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran del color que tanto le gustaba: ámbar, como el color de la miel. Él era un año mayor que ella, y lo sabía bien al haber indagado de su vida como un acosador.

Recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer el día que comenzó a interesarse en ella. Estudiando varios años juntos debía haber sido una cuestión normal, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Hace dos meses, mientras andaba con su ligue del día, Akaito se paseó por el recinto del colegio tratando de no mostrar ante la chica con la que andaba su sonrisa de satisfacción al sentirse celado por sus otras "fans", mientras que ésta chica evitaba prestarles la mínima atención a las zorras que la miraban amenazadoramente, pero que en el fondo se sentía en ese momento como su cita: muy, pero muy satisfecha porque la estuvieran celando frente a tal macho.

Tras terminar de cruzar todo el recinto se fue directamente al gimnasio, donde sabía que las chicas del otro curso estaban teniendo un partido amistoso de voleibol, el cual él no quería perderse.

Y ahí la vio a ella realizar un voleo bajo y al mismo tiempo lucir el dichoso leggin que sólo hacía lucir sus increíbles piernas y ese trasero…

Dios, estaba comenzando a sofocarse mientras recordaba tal suceso.

Akaito decidió acercársele un poco mientras podía aprovechar que no cargaba con un ligue ese día. Siempre solía aprovechar esos momentos que estaba solo para acecharla.

—Hola, preciosa —la saludó cuando terminó de aproximársele desde atrás.

Conociendo bastante bien esa voz y ese tono melosamente sexy que utilizó, Neru hizo oídos sordos sin querer volverse hacia él. Siempre lo había estado evitando tal cual maniático. Se hizo creer a sí misma que ese llamado no era para ella, pero analizando el ambiente, solamente estaban ella y el chico en todo el patio.

—Es contigo, linda —aclaró Akaito al darse cuenta de que su saludo no fue respondido, entonces tocó su hombro y se sentó a un lado de Neru, la cual lo miró como si él fuese un bicho raro—. ¿Estudias matemáticas? —preguntó lo que evidentemente ya sabía y sin esperar a que ella le contestara él añadió—: Tengo una guía que me la prestó Haku Yowane con todas las lecciones del trimestre.

Acto seguido, se sacó del bolsillo otro par de chuletones que efectivamente le había prestado uno de sus ligues pasajeros de hace dos años atrás, la cual ahora era una buena amiga suya, la que parecía ser la única del montón que no tenía otras intenciones con él luego de haber salido juntos. Con las guías en mano, las aproximó a las de ella esperando sentir el roce de su piel cuando ésta las aceptara.

Neru lo observó con bastante duda junto a su ceño fruncido, sin embargo tomó lo que le ofrecía.

—Gracias —dijo secamente mientras se levantaba del banquillo donde antes estaba sentada junto al pelirrojo y se aproximaba caminando hacia las escaleras analizando los ejercicios.

Sin estar muy satisfecho con eso, Akaito la siguió.

—Oye, no te vayas —intentó detenerla—. La mañana está muy joven todavía. ¿Por qué no vamos un rato a la cancha y _jugamos_ un poco, linda? —Y mostró su más reluciente sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes mientras se ofrecía.

—Que no, por trigésima vez en el mes —contestó Neru con desdén.

A pesar de que ella le estuviera mandando al diablo indirectamente, Akaito trataba de mantenerse decidido.

—Vamos, admite que tú y yo seríamos muy buenos jugando en _un mismo_ equipo. _Tú y yo_, ya sabes. Como una _pareja_ de juego.

Neru se volvió hacia el sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—Deja de insistirme, Shion. No me interesas —sentenció la rubia—. Adiós, tengo recuperativos.

Y sin decir alguna otra palabra más o siquiera afirmarle que irían en una cita incluso al fin del mundo, se esfumó haciendo perder de la vista del chico su abundante cabellera rubia por las escaleras.

Siempre llegó a imaginarse que una chica en el montón iba a ser diferente, pero nunca pensó que la tendría de repente ante sus ojos. Él no se rendiría, aunque tendría que probar otra táctica que no fuese la misma que había estado usando desde el par de meses anteriores.

La quería tener entre sus redes, disfrutarla en su tiempo con ella y seducirla hasta un punto en el que él se haría el necesitado, mientras ella la que le necesitaba; luego la enamoraría y la enloquecería como siempre lo había hecho con las que se les hacían difíciles, pero que luego caían, de todos modos —aunque no tan sencillo como suena—, para al final dejarla y volver a cometer el cliché de siempre. Si le «rompía el corazón» —vaya burrada— o no, eso no le importaría; iba a ser su recompensa por haber sido tan dura desde un principio.

—Hermano, suenas demasiado macabro al plantearte eso —opinó Kaito Shion, mientras le prestaba la debida atención al parloteo de su hermano gemelo acerca de la nueva chica a la que le tenía fichada la mirada. Estaba copiando en su cuaderno la teoría que la profesora les había dejado, pero aun así podía escuchar a la perfección al pelirrojo.

Luego de que Neru se despidiera de él sin ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos, pasó la hora hasta que tocó Química en el salón de clases. Akaito, junto a su hermano, fueron a recibir la última lección de la clase, ya que ésta era la única que no habían finalizado por completo y aún faltaba una última parcial para culminar con el 70% de la nota.

Kaito, de diecisiete años, era portador de una brillante y lacia cabellera color topacio, la cual volvía locas a muchas chicas; pero él, a diferencia de su hermano, no era mujeriego y ni siquiera estaba interesado en volverse uno.

—Ya te dije que esa es mi política, Kaito —le reiteró el pelirrojo con voz cansina, mirando hacia el infinito del salón de clases sin molestarse en apuntar lo escrito en el pizarrón.

—Como sea, sabes que a una chica no se le hace eso —dijo volviendo su mirada azul hacia él—. Está mal.

—¡Agh, deja tu mariquera! —espetó Akaito—. Odio cuando lo haces, siempre nos encabronas a mí y a Kaiko por eso.

El de pelo azul sonrió de oreja a oreja. Aunque fuesen de la misma edad, Kaito aparentaba ser mayor que Akaito por su increíble madurez, mientras que el pelirrojo parecía ser el gemelo de su hermanita menor, Kaiko.

El timbre sonó retumbando en los oídos de muchos chicos, anunciando el término de la jornada escolar por ese día. Akaito tomó su bolso y se lo llevó al hombro, seguido por Kaito hacia la puerta.

—¿Te vienes conmigo? —inquirió Kaito, volviéndose hacia él.

—Adelántate, tomaré un paseo.

Su gemelo asintió y continuó hacia las escaleras junto a todos los demás chicos que se encontraban desalojando sus clases frenéticamente. Akaito fue lento y pasivo en bajar las escaleras, esperó a que todos los hicieran primero que él para luego seguir relajadamente y sin mucho apuro.

Al pisar el suelo del patio, echó una rápida mirada hacia el gimnasio el cual se encontraba abierto. Como si sus pies respondieran por él, decidió aproximarse al sitio para distraer su mente un poco. Solía hacerlo cada vez que se lo encontraba abierto después de clases, por eso no le parecía tan raro; tomaba el primer balón que se encontraba en el piso y se ponía a jugar con él hasta una media hora después, luego tomaba su camino hacia casa.

Y, definitivamente, parecía como si ese pobre y solitario balón de básquet dentro del gimnasio, le tentara para hacer que jugara con él hasta cansarse.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Ya hacía bastante rato que Akita había culminado con el extracurricular de matemáticas, el cual logró aumentarle tres puntos con dos décimas en la nota final del trimestre. No podía estar más contenta.

Y debía admitir que gran parte de su victoria fue gracias al chuletón que Shion le cedió. Bueno, en realidad fue gracias a Yowane por haber resuelto justamente los mismos ejercicios que salieron en su prueba extracurricular, pero también fue Akaito quien le prestó la guía.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se disponía a concentrarse en la prueba de Historia Universal. Penosamente no lograba contestar demasiados cuestionamientos en el examen, y todo porque no había estudiado lo suficiente para ésta materia por culpa de las matemáticas.

Tras responder el resto de los planteamientos con ayuda de las respuestas sopladas por Teto, la cual se hallaba ubicada en el puesto contiguo de atrás, Neru pudo finalizar la prueba justo al momento en el que el timbre anunció la salida. Estrepitosamente entregó el examen a la profesora y salió seguida de Teto, sin aguantar las risas que el panorama les provocaba.

Sí, copiarse en Historia Universal era tan sencillo como matar hormigas con los dedos.

—¿Cómo fue que estudiaste, Teto? —inquirió la rubia por lo extraño, dirigiéndose a su amiga de rizados cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color, ya que si mal no la conocía, la chica es todo lo opuesto a ser una estudiante responsable, aunque sabía analizar y parafrasear las respuestas en los exámenes.

—¿Qué? ¿Se te olvidó que tenía esto? —cuestionó sacando de su anillo un pequeño acordeón no más grande de cinco centímetros, en el que en letras pequeñas, casi mínimas, podía leerse un sinfín de respuestas relevantes a Historia Universal—. Y tengo otras cinco por el resto de mi cuerpo. Una en el sostén, otra en la media, otra en el pelo… Casi ni pude leerlas con mi visión miope, por eso traigo lentes de contacto.

Neru rio por el comentario de la pelirroja

—¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? —inquirió Teto mirándola.

Ya habían tocado el suelo del recinto y siempre tomaban caminos desviados. Teto solía irse por el estacionamiento, ya que tenía su auto aparcado ahí; Neru por su parte siempre salía por la puerta principal y prefería caminar, puesto que su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos de la escuela.

—Hoy no, querida. Iré un rato al gimnasio a preguntar mis notas finales para luego ir corriendo a mi casa. Nero debe estarme esperando para comprarles un regalo de aniversario a mis padres —afirmó la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros.

Teto asintió.

—Está bien. ¡La veré sola! —exclamó con falso melodrama, para luego soltar una risilla corta—. Nos vemos mañana, preciosa.

Tras despedirse de Teto, Neru emprendió camino hacia el gimnasio. Rogaba a los cielos que el profesor estuviera ahí para que le diera de una buena vez sus notas finales. A pesar de que ella sabía bien que era de las notas máximas, quería que el entrenador le asegurara que estaba en lo cierto.

Miró por la entreabierta puerta de entrada al gimnasio y se dio cuenta del estridente ruido del balón de básquet rebotar contra el piso. Deseó con todas sus ganas que su hermano mayor cancelara su salida del día para poder quedarse un rato a jugar con sea-quien-sea que estuviera ahí dentro.

Y debía agradecer al cielo su petición, ya que por coincidencia Nero le había escrito un mensaje en el que claramente se excusaba. No podía estar más contenta.

**Nero:** "Nee, hoy estaré con mi novia en el cine. Saldremos otro día, aún tenemos media quincena de tiempo para comprarles el regalo a los viejos". _Recibido justo ahora_.

Sonrió ladinamente y entró al gimnasio dispuesta a jugar una ronda de básquet. Pero debía admitir que aquel dicho de que de la suerte y la muerte nunca se escapaba, era totalmente cierto. Ante su campo visual sólo podían haber dos cosas: el sexy balón de básquet y las duras piernas de Akaito.

¿No habrá sido al revés…? ¿El duro balón de básquet y las sexys piernas de Akaito? _Ah no, no, no, no_, ¡no, por Dios!

Imploró internamente que el pelirrojo ni cuenta se haya dado de que ella estaba ahí, detrás de él, prácticamente nerviosa y desesperada por encontrar al profesor a como diera lugar.

¿Lo conocía? Prff, por desgracia. Desde hace meses el chico había estado insinuándosele y prácticamente ella lo había rechazado en todos sus nulos intentos de coqueteo del siglo pasado. Solía ignorarlo algunas veces, pero él seguía insistiendo hasta el punto de inundarla en cólera.

Le molestaba, realmente le molestaba y bastante. Odiaba su estúpida forma de ser, esa sonrisa arrogante y altanera que siempre tenía grabada en su rostro, esa actitud de «estoy bien bueno» y… todo. Todo él.

Sabía de antemano que era el típico chico popular de Crypton, y más cuando otra de sus amigas, Rin Kagamine, había suspirado soñadoramente cuando lo veía pasando frente a ella. Ahora a Rin se le había bajado su «amor» por él, pero seguía admitiendo una y otra vez que era un dios griego personificado. Aquel que creía que las podía tener a todas comiendo de sus manos…

Lo que no sabía él era que Neru jamás podría caer ante sus redes llenas con casi todos los peces del océano, que, entre el montón de estos, ella era uno pequeño, un escurridizo pececito dorado que era tan ágil como para conseguir escapar de él.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando notó que Akaito seguía jugando básquet. Él era muy buen atleta, su fuerte era el fútbol pero también disfrutaba con el voleibol, y era algo que ella sabía muy bien tras haber estudiado un par de años en el mismo curso.

Desde la mitad de la cancha, Akaito hizo un drible hasta encestar el balón. Neru sudó frío cuando él pareció notar su presencia. A juzgar por la sonrisita estúpida del joven pelirrojo, estaba disfrutándolo.

—¿Está el profesor aquí? —preguntó rápidamente Neru, desviando su mirada ámbar de la roja.

Akaito soltó el balón y lo dejó rebotar en el piso un par de veces, para luego acercarse a ella, la cual sólo retrocedía los pasos que él intentaba dar. Sonrió ante eso y decidió no insistir más en acercarse.

—Se fue cuando entré. Le dije que yo iba a cerrar el gimnasio cuando terminara de jugar —afirmó el pelirrojo mientras notaba cómo la chica mantenía su mirada fija en el balón de básquet—. ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a jugar?

Ella tragó saliva, indispuesta a responder su pregunta.

—Pensé que estabas muy ocupada para jugar.

Neru lo observó y notó picardía en él. Estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, demasiado cerca para ella.

—Eso fue antes —dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

Akaito volvió a tomar un paso pasa acercarse a ella, ésta vez Neru no pudo retroceder más. Estaba entre él y la pared.

—¿Por qué no jugamos ahora?

Neru se sonrojó un poco por su pregunta, viéndolo por el doble sentido que el tono de voz usado por él consiguió darle, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención. Y por más que se reprimía ante sus deseos, no pudo evitar ceder.

—Está bien.

En un movimiento fugaz, Akaito estuvo a punto de terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos y propinarle un beso, pero Neru fue más ágil y consiguió escapar de él, corriendo hacia el balón de básquet. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo pasó a Akaito estrepitosamente, casi sin dejar que él lo atajara. Ante su distracción, Neru alcanzó a quitarle de nuevo el balón y ser ella quien lo condujera dribleando hasta llegar a la base de la canasta, donde Akaito le esperaba haciendo movimientos defensivos.

Ella logró encestar, lo cual provocó que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Conque te las das de malo en básquet? —retó.

—Bah, te dejé ganar —mintió un poquito sonriendo con arrogancia.

Neru frunció el ceño.

—Te apuesto a que soy mejor que tú en esto.

Akaito rio un poquito.

—Eso está por verse. ¿Qué apostamos? —preguntó acercándosele más y más, ésta vez sin prestarle atención a los nervios de la chica puesto que ésta se alejaba por cada paso que daba.

De un momento a otro, Akaito dejó de avanzar y ella de retroceder. No estaban cerca, pero tampoco estaban demasiado lejos del otro. Y a juzgar por la extensión de la estúpida sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de Akaito, Neru supuso que notó que se había puesto nerviosa cuando él empezó a aproximársele.

—Pon tú las condiciones —retó decididamente, en un intento de demostrarle que no era una criatura débil.

Aunque eso parecía ser imposible, Akaito extendió más su sonrisa.

—A que no puedes encestar un perfecto de espaldas.

—A que sí.

Neru sonrió orgullosamente.

—¿Qué pasará cuando yo gane? —inquirió ella.

—Eso lo decidirás tú.

Asintió comprendiendo a lo que él quería llegar.

—Supongo que si tú ganas, lo cual no sucederá, tu premio también será lo que se te plazca.

—Así es —asintió, sin dejar de mirarla, provocando que a Neru se le subiera el calor hacia la cara.

—¿Y qué será eso?

—Lo sabrás cuando gane.

Ella sonrió y en un movimiento rápido le arrancó el balón de las manos a Akaito y se puso en posición. Si bien sabía, ella no era demasiado perfecta en básquet, pero cuando se trataba de retos en deportes —fuese cual fuese— y aún más si el que la desafiaba era un idiota, hacía todo lo posible para ganar.

Entonces lo lanzó calculando un poco la posición en la que se encontraba. No quiso voltear a ver si lo había logrado, pero a juzgar por el seco sonido del balón chocar contra la pared y la eterna sonrisa de Akaito dibujada en sus labios, había perdido.

"Maldita sea…".

—¡Vamos, cualquiera podría no lograr hacer un lanzamiento perfecto de espaldas en su primer intento! —espetó Neru.

Akaito borró su sonrisa y reparó en que el balón había llegado a sus pies, lo tomó en manos y se ubicó en el mismo sitio que Neru al ésta hacer su tiro. Maniobró una posición normal y lanzó el balón hacia atrás, logrando así un tiro perfecto y en el _primer_ intento.

Tal vez no suene hiperbolizado que la mandíbula de Neru llegase a rozar el piso.

—¿Ves?

Neru arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?

Lo que ella se esperaba que dijera era que estaba obligada a aceptar una cita de seis horas en la que irían de viaje a París a besuquearse, quizás hasta hacer que se abriera de piernas sólo para él… Lo que sea. Incluso que fuese su esclava y que lo tratara como un buen amo mimado durante unas semanas, y que entre esas órdenes de su «amo» ella tuviera que verse obligada a lucir como una presa mientras él era su cazador…

Pero definitivamente, _eso_ no.

—Serás mi novia hasta una semana antes del fin de curso.

Neru quiso gritar y reír histérica y paranoicamente, lanzarse al piso a retorcerse el estómago unas cuantas veces y rogar porque no la confundieran con una psicópata escapada de un manicomio.

Y la sonrisa de Akaito seguía extendiéndose hasta el punto de dejar vislumbrar las perlas que tenía por dientes. Las ideas que tenía Neru en su cabeza no sonaban nada mal a oídos de él; pero si quería un premio bien recibido, debía aprovecharlo todo el tiempo posible. Cometería su cliché con las difíciles, eso era jurídico.

—Te detesto —sentenció Neru girando sobre sí misma hasta llegar a la puerta, donde fue detenida por la mano de Akaito posada sobre la suya.

—Ahora eres mi novia —recordó—, tienes que tratarme como tal.

—Te trato como me dé la gana.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, _novia_ —ladeó una sonrisa al pronunciar con un notable énfasis esa palabra, misma con la que Neru enrojeció de la rabia—. Comenzamos el lunes. Vente guapa como siempre, preciosa.

Entonces la soltó y la dejó irse del gimnasio. Ante lo acontecido en todo el día, Neru apenas pudo reparar en que era día viernes y que el lunes estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Bufó fuertemente, recibiendo miradas extrañas por parte de algunos alumnos que seguían esperando para irse. Ella no les prestó atención y salió por la puerta principal.

* * *

**NO. PUEDO. CREER. QUE. POR. FIN. PUBLIQUÉ. ESTO.**

**Ok, después de las insistencias de mi BF, estrés y ataques de asma seguidos... aquí está. ¿FELIZ, _AmaMitha_? TODO TUYO, PERRA.**

**Ahora sí, como toda una dama... Bienvenidos a este fic que estuvo tan solitario desde hace dos años en mi laptop, con ganas de ser continuado y publicado. Esta fue la primera vez que me salgo de mi usual y común KaitoxMiku para enfrascarme en otra pareja en particular, la cual como pueden ver es de AkaitoxNeru, de los que profundamente me he enamorado de una manera tan headcannon que dan ganas de matarse. ¡UGH, YO Y MIS HEADCANNON ;-;! Casi no hay fics de ellos dos y mi corazón fangirl llora, pero necesitaba sacar esto de mi mente y aquí está **_For the win_**.**

**Los que me leían en **_If were a boy_**, **_La tortuga y la liebre_** y **_Una ALOCADA graduación_** me odian y lo sé xD. AWW, QUÉ TIERNOS. Intentaré continuar los dos últimos que mencioné, pero del primero... el que esté interesado en hablar de ello, soy amable por mensaje privado(?).**

**Ahora bien, hablemos de _esto_. Creo que lo que más amé de escribirlo, fue pensar en el título xD. Hasta ayer lo conocía como **_"La apuesta"_** (lo sé, mariquísimo y ultra cliché), pero gracias a _We are the in crowd _(mi banda favorita) y su canción con el mismo título, eso ya no fue problema para mí *u*. Amo esa canción y amo este título, le luce espléndidamente a mi parecer.**

**Bieeen... Espero estar de regreso pronto para dejarles continuación.**

**¡Un abrazo enorme, para el que esté leyendo esto (pero no tan fuerte porque no respiro bien)!**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	2. Ocúltalo

**—****Disclaimer: _Vocaloid _**es absoluta propiedad de _Crypton _y _Yamaha Corporations_, por lo que no me hago responsable de ellos y tan sólo utilizo sus personajes para mi propia diversión en este fanfic, donde sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**For the win****  
****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
ღ  
****•  
****•**

**Capitulo II: **Ocúltalo

"_Un trato es un trato.  
Suelen aceptarse por orgullo, hacerse de forma egoísta, llevarse con coraje…  
Pero al final el deber es cumplirlo, aunque uno no lo quiera"  
_**—ASH****—**

* * *

Llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en la puerta luego de cerrarla tras de sí. Increíblemente había llegado sin evitar que la tensión acumulada en su rostro que delataba su pánico con respecto a la situación vivida hace un cuarto de horas se dejase notar ante los transeúntes con los que se cruzó.

Agradecía que tanto como sus padres como su hermano mayor no se hallaran en casa, puesto que de haber estado correrían a hacerle un interrogatorio sobre qué le pasaba, si es que no llamaban antes innecesariamente al 911.

Suspiró y se tomó ambos lados de la cabeza con las manos mientras se obligaba a sí misma olvidarse de lo acontecido en el gimnasio. De un salto se incorporó del piso y se dispuso a llegar hasta su habitación escaleras arriba; se descolocó el uniforme del colegio y decidió que luego de tanta actividad que llevó en el día, así como la prueba de Historia y su extracurricular de Matemáticas, lo mejor era tomarse una refrescante ducha de una hora, de ser posible.

Tras buscar su toalla, se adentró en el baño de su cuarto. El agua caliente le venía de maravilla para relajar todos sus músculos, pero a diferencia de la que deseaba, la que estaba recibiendo ahora mismo le provocaba estrés.

"¡Maldición, está helada!" rumió mentalmente. "Lo que me faltaba…".

Definitivamente ese no era su día preferido. Primero por la increíble intensidad con la que se había preparado para su extracurricular de matemáticas; a pesar de que las horas habían pasado y que la brisa vespertina comenzaba a llevarse con ella los rayos del sol que se ocultaban en el horizonte, se sentía aún estresada. Segundo por algo que no quería recordar y ahora por el agua fría, que sólo empeoraba más la situación, para terminar poniéndola de un humor de perros aunque ya empezaba a acostumbrarse al frío.

¿Qué era lo segundo? Ah sí. El muchacho pelirrojo al que ahora debía comenzar a llamar «novio».

Neru arrugó la nariz y con ello se estremeció de la sola idea de imaginarse a ella siendo novia de ese patán. No pudo evitar refunfuñar blasfemias por lo alto, agradeciendo que al menos estaba sola y nadie la escucharía.

A pesar de que sólo quería olvidarlo y reírse de la vida, le fue imposible no recordar los inútiles intentos de conquista por parte del pelirrojo los meses pasados. Sonrió divertida mientras por su mente pasó una escena bastante graciosa donde se podía ver a Akaito lanzándole bolas de papel tras una clase de Lenguas, que por desgracia de la vida estaban destinados a compartir.

Las notas de él eran todas iguales: recargadas hasta las esquinas de propuestas de salidas, incontables piropos e insinuaciones sobre que él y ella lucirían muy bien juntos… en una cama… viendo el amanecer…

Quería sonar romántico, pero en realidad parecía enfermo.

Neru se había contenido de responderle cualquier cosa aquel entonces, y ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo mandando al mismísimo demonio. Aunque, ¿igual para qué? Él era tan inmortal como una cucaracha: le cortaban las patas y él seguía fastidiando.

Su amiga Teto le había dicho que era muy dura y Rin le había regañado y complementado el comentario de Teto, añadiendo que era bastante cruel con ese _bombón_.

Salió de la ducha envuelta en toallas y directamente llegó hasta su cuarto, lanzándose encima de la cama con la vista fija en el techo.

Aún no lo podía creer.

Por su infantil reto ahora estaba metida en un rollo junto a él, en el que ella era la _novia_. Se llevó las manos a los laterales de la cabeza tratando de sacarse tal locura de su mente. Trató de calmarse y suspiró. Ese asunto la estaba poniendo paranoica.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Se esperó tras ese largo y fastidioso día de clases cualquier reacción en la cara de su hermano que tuviera sinónimos de molestia o aburrimiento. Todo, incluso, pero menos esa sonrisa tan radiantemente arrogante dibujada en su rostro.

Tras haber llegado el pelirrojo, ambos se decidieron por sentarse en los sillones color beige de la sala. Frente a ellos, en la mesita de vidrio, había un tazón con papitas de Pringless, las cuales los gemelos tomaban y engullían.

Conociéndolo bien, de gemelo a gemelo, sabía que el pelirrojo por sus problemas de conquista con cierta rubia de ojos ámbares estaba decaído y con el 5% de su ego destruido. Pero eso lo cambiaba todo.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —indagó Kaito sentado frente a él en uno de los sillones.

Ni su hermana pequeña ni sus padres estaban presentes, puesto que habían llevado a la pequeña a comer en McDonald's congratulando una nota excelente en sus clases de música.

—Por algo, manito… —divagó Akaito, usando un tono tan soñador que parecía que lo decía como si estuviera de vacaciones.

Kaito suspiró y tomó un puñado de papitas.

—O lo sueltas o yo te haré cantar como soprano.

—LA, LA, LA —canturreó el pelirrojo utilizando un tono de voz bastante chillón, lo que provocó en Kaito que alzara una ceja y lo mirara como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

No pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al ver la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro jovial de su hermano.

—¿Qué esperas para contármelo, Akaito? ¿Acaso te emburraste con otra tipa? —interrogó el de pelo azul.

—Pues sí, hermano. Pero no cualquier chica.

—No me digas que…

—Neru Akita, bro.

Kaito tuvo la necesidad de parpadear un par de veces para asimilar lo que su hermano le decía. Conociendo a la rubia, se había dado cuenta de que era una joven orgullosa, bastante distinta a las que Akaito solía ganarse fácilmente.

Recordó cuando el mes pasado en San Valentín, Akaito le llegó con un chocolate y un mensaje en el que le pretendía invitarla a salir. Ella ni siquiera el chocolate aceptó y estuvo evitándolo el resto de la semana.

Cuando pareció caer ante las palabras de su hermano, Kaito lo miró abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo dem—?

—Cayó al igual que todas —declaró rápidamente el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba a la boca unas cuantas papitas, con intención de huir del asunto, pero Kaito no se lo creyó.

—No mientas, dudo que Akita sea tan fácil como tú dices.

Akaito se pasó una mano por el pelo alborotándoselo más, lo que su hermano captó instantáneamente como un tic nervioso.

—Canta, soprano —exigió Kaito, a lo que el otro lo miró dubitativo—. Vamos, grandísimo idiota, soy tu hermano.

—Precisamente por eso no quiero decírtelo —aseveró Akaito manteniendo la mirada de duda.

—¿Por qué no?

Akaito rodó los ojos.

—Porque luego me dirás que está mal lo que hice y—

—¡Maldito cabrón, la violaste!

—¡NO!

Las mejillas de Akaito se revolvieron en un color tan rojo como su cabello.

—¡No sería capaz! ¿Te has vuelto loco? —sentenció el sonrojado—. La idea es que ellas acepten, Kaito, así es más placentero.

—¿Entonces? —Kaito seguía insistiendo, ignorando en redondo la última declaración de su gemelo.

—Por favor Kaito, no te rías…

—¿Por qué lo haría?

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

La incesante y sonora cancioncilla de su teléfono inundó su cuarto haciendo que se asustara. Se estaba quedando prácticamente dormida sin vestirse siquiera. Al instante tomó el teléfono lo ubicó en su oído, atendiendo a la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, Akita!

Sólo podía conocer una voz como la que sonaba en el interlocutor, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se incorporaba hacia su clóset.

—¿Qué me cuentas, Teto?

—¿Qué me cuentas tú, querida? Dime, ¿tendremos fiesta mañana? —preguntó la pelirroja contenta.

Neru no pudo evitar parpadear mientras buscaba una camiseta cualquiera y un cómodo short para andar en su casa. Quizás era que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a Teto porque estaba ocupada con su ropa, pero no había entendido a qué se refería.

Iba a responderle pero fue cortada por su amiga, la cual, como si le leyera la mente, supo al instante que no le había entendido.

—Hablo de tu nota final de Educación Física. ¿Tienes veinte al fin?

La rubia arrugó la nariz y bufó, lo cual fue captado por su mejor amiga.

—¿Diecinueve, dieciocho…? ¿Diecinueve punto cuatro? Vamos, Neru, siempre te he dicho que el soborno te hace ganar las décimas que necesitas y—

—No es por eso, Teto —la entrecortó mientras sacaba del clóset una camiseta naranja y se la colocaba—. Es que…

—¿Es que qué? —se impacientó al no recibir una respuesta rápida por parte de Neru—. Linda, ¿es que estás en tus días o es que no quieres decirme por capricho?

Neru rodó los ojos.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces? —Teto le insistió.

Justo ahora agradecería a los cuatro vientos y se pondría a bailar como loca el Harlem Shake —¡qué vieja era esa cosa!— si de repente a la madre naturaleza se le zafara un tornillo e hiciera que lloviera, en plena mitad de abril, y de esa forma maquinara las interferencias de señal para dejar de hablar con Teto de ése asunto tan estúpido del que deseaba escapar.

Pero es que de una forma la vida era terca y a ella le caían todas las ironías encima, obviamente no llovía, era la noche más estrellada en todo Japón —o eso creía, ya que la contaminación lumínica en Tokio le impedía comprobar que así era—, ni rastro alguno de una nube con ganas de precipitar.

Suspiró con ganas, cosa que debió haberse oído por la otra línea ya que Teto preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa, Neru?

Se vio en necesidad de dejar de huir de asunto, sin mentirle a su amiga, aunque tenía las intenciones suficientes para hacerlo y todo con el fin de no herir su orgullo. Tuvo que volver a suspirar.

—No sé si considerarlo malo… —divagó.

—¿Por qué no? No me digas… ¿TE GUSTA EL ENTRENADOR?

—¡TETO POR DIOS, NO! —exacerbó la rubia con las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de su actual «novio», de la sola e insignificante idea extraña de Teto acerca de que ella pudiera llegar a enamorarse del profesor Big Al que, aunque estuviera bastante _bueno_, era mayor que ella por quince años y debía tener esposa o una novia muchísimo mejor que ella.

—¿Entonces? Vamos, Neru, no me dejes con la intriga.

Neru tragó saliva mientras terminaba de colocarse el short. Lo que le iba a contar la enloquecería, de eso estaba bastante segura…

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! —se carcajeó sonoramente el peliazul luego de escuchar la entretenida historia de amor que fue contada por Akaito.

—¡Hijo de mi madre, me prometiste no reírte!

Kaito paró de reír y al instante se secó varias lágrimas que se le habían salido por tanta risa.

—Alto, yo no te prometí nada, bro. Sólo me pregunté en voz alta por qué me reiría —citó el gemelo más maduro mientras que el otro rodó los ojos—, pero ya sé por qué.

Otro contrapunteo de risas salió de la boca de Kaito, por lo que Akaito se vio obligado a tomar un puñado de papitas y metérselo en la boca a su hermano para acallarlo.

Luego de tragar, Kaito lo miró con reproche. Akaito se incorporó del sillón y se aproximó a la cocina para buscar un par de sodas, siendo observado por su hermano desde la sala

—Increíble que la única forma en que lograras conquistar a Akita fuese por medio de una infantil apuesta —analizó Kaito—. Y ni siquiera la conquistaste, sólo la obligaste a estar contigo.

—Aún no estamos oficialmente juntos —repuso Akaito dando un sorbo a su soda mientras se dirigía a la sala junto a Kaito—. Comenzamos este lunes.

Luego le extendió la soda a su hermano, el cual la aceptó sin apartar la mirada de Akaito; en ella se demostraba la confusión y otro sentimiento que el pelirrojo prefirió no descifrar.

—Hermano, ¿por qué quieres hacer esto?

Akaito parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada de Kaito, viendo hacia otro lado, encogiéndose de hombros y luciendo indiferente.

—Pregúntale a mi orgullo.

Sabía que su hermano Akaito era un completo idiota, el cual no entendía las razones de los demás; todo lo llevaba de una manera bastante egoísta, en la que el asunto completo lo satisficiera más a él que a cualquiera.

Sus respuestas, a pesar de que eran irónicas y contestadas de una manera desganada, siempre tenían un toque de la realidad a la que se enfrentaban. Pero claro, eso no lo admitiría Akaito frente a su gemelo.

Y todo porque su orgullo se lo impedía.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¿Ves, Neru? Te dije que algún día ibas a caer frente a Shion —reiteró Teto, muy satisfecha de haberle dicho un muy sonoro «¡te lo dije!» a Neru cuando ésta por fin le admitió lo que trataba de ocultar—. ¡Dios, pero qué emoción! ¡Tienes novio!

Entre las que estaban conversando por teléfono, sólo una de ellas sabía y podía —a pesar de que haya tenido una muy mala experiencia con ello— apostar su propio pie derecho a que no era para nada emocionante tener de novio a Akaito Shion, y más cuando fue obligada.

La tentación le obligó a mentirle a su mejor amiga para que no cayera en el usual sermón que éstas suelen dar por situaciones como éstas, o para evitarse problemas puesto que no estaba segura si el chico iría a admitirles a sus amigos que sólo estaba con ella por mera apuesta.

Sin embargo, le contó que era novia de Akaito, cosa que no es mentira como tal, así que no le estaba mintiendo… ¿verdad?

—Sí, emocionante… mucho —Neru tuvo que luchar para no parecer muy obvia con su sarcasmo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

Y aunque Teto continuase felicitándola como si hubiera ganado un premio Nobel, estaba segura de que nada sería tan lindo y tierno como su amiga creía. Neru podría esperarse cualquier cosa, ¡lo que sea! Que los cerdos volaran con alas de cisne, que los flamencos fuesen color arco iris, que el planeta fuera rosa en lugar de azul, que su desayuno hablara, ¡todo!; todo eso a excepción de divertirse a lo lindo en su «relación» con Akaito.

—Estoy orgullosa, Neru. Te ganaste el corazón de Shion y lo aceptas, ¡amor! —gritó Teto en su ensoñación—. En fin, tengo que irme, rubia. Voy a cocinar esta noche.

—Está bien —musitó Neru—. Hasta mañana.

Y sin esperar otra respuesta por parte de la pelirroja, Neru se volvió a dejar caer en su cama mientras observaba el techo, ceñuda. Odiaba mentirle a Teto por salvar su orgullo y su estúpido trato. Pero parecía que así iba a ser hasta que terminaran con esa farsa antes del fin de curso.

Con más ansias, primero por las matemáticas, segundo por dormir un poco más y tercero por esto, Neru deseaba que el fin de curso se viniera ahora mismo.

* * *

**HOLISSS.**

**Lamento la tardanza, ya saben... clases, la inspiración-engañosa-mal-parida, una puta gripe desde hace un mes...**

**Pero en fin, ya he vuelto con la 2da entrega de **_For the win_**, que espero que les haya gustado, por cierto. Fue corta, más bien demasiado para mí. Intentaré ponerme las pilas para seguir actualizando más rápido, porque los capítulos en sí serán algo cortitos en comparación con lo que normalmente escribo.**

**Bue.**

**¿Quién ama a Akaito? YO, JA. ¿Y Neru? Ella me cae medio mal acá, pero qué se hace, es mi protagonista la (_puta pendeja_) cuchitona ésta. Whatever, no edité mucho porque estoy en casa de mi tía robando WiFi y olvidé mis lentes en casa, perfecto. Así que espero que haya quedado como espero que quedase.**

**Agradezco sus reviews, favoritos y seguimientos, dulzuras *-*. Espero actualizar pronto, a ver si las clases me dejan concentrarme un poquito en mis historias xD.**

**Ah, para la que me preguntó si conozco a la **AmaMitha**... _bitch, please_, es mi mejor amiga.**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer *-*.**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


End file.
